darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted!
Wanted! is a quest that focuses on the completion of your application for Temple Knight. Due to an oversight during your recruitment, you are now to hunt down an extremely dangerous wizard and mass murderer Solus Dellagar, although you are aided by Savant, who is first met during the quest. Official description Walkthrough :*Partial Completion of The Lost Tribe (you only need to reach the Dorgesh-Kaan entrance) :*Ghosts Ahoy (optional) :*Killed the Ghoul on the way to Canifis |items = *10,000 coins (or a law rune, a slayer gem (bought from a Slayer Master) and some molten glass) *20 un-noted rune essence (pure essence works as well) (can be obtained easily during quest) (wicked hood is handy) *A light source, preferably a Seers' headband *Tinderbox if you go to the Dorgeshuun mines (not needed if using headband) Recommended items: *Amulet of glory (charged) and ring of duelling *Activated Lodestone at Canifis. *Some food would be a good idea for when Solus Dellagar almost kills you, and when you go into the Lumbridge Swamp underground. *At least started A Fairy Tale Part II so you use teleportation rings to easily go to the areas needed (optional) |kills = *A level 34 Black Knight and a level 33 Black Knight *Solus Dellagar (no combat level, but is about as strong as a Black Knight) }} Introduction A Dangerous, exiled criminal called Solus has returned once more to threaten the civilized lands of RuneScape. The White Knights responsible for dealing with this threat don't seem capable of meeting the challenge... perhaps some adventurer can succeed where they have failed? Use all of your tracking skills, and a little Temple Knight technology, to track him down and bring this criminal to justice once and for all! A tiny problem with the old dossier Items: None First, speak with Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Ask if he has any jobs for you yet. He lets you know the White Knights made "a tiny blunder" and that you're not actually permitted to join the Temple Knights if you're not in the order of the White Knights. It turns out you have to work as a squire for five years... or try Sir Tiffy's different solution to the problem. Tell him you are interested and he will mention a loophole which will let you in, now ask about the Wanted quest, and he will tell you to go see Sir Amik Varze who can be found on the 2nd floor of the tower on the White Knights' Castle west side. Definitely Not Some Kind of Elaborate Hoax Items: None Find Sir Amik Varze on the floor of the castle, west room. Talk to him; After a short conversation, he asks you to become a squire, decline his offer and continue the conversation; Sir Amik tells you that there needs to be a crisis for you to be deputised directly as a White Knight. If you accept Sir Amik's offer to become a squire, he will ask you to get him an Asgarnian ale. Bringing him one will just cause him to ask for another one. At this point, you have to go speak with Sir Tiffy again to continue on with the quest. Go report back to Sir Tiffy what Amik said and he will tell you about a particularly vicious and dangerous criminal, after the conversation with Sir Tiffy, head back to Sir Amik and speak with him about the criminal. Sir Tiffy sometimes does not say anything about a crisis. If so, you have to talk to him and then go back to Sir Amik. Sir Amik tells you the news that a criminal named Solus Dellagar the "infamous murder-mage" is back. Continue through this conversation as well, and accept the mission. Sir Amik now makes you a fully deputised White Knight. Before starting the next part, it is recommended that you have some teleport tabs and runes with you and food. The Temple Knight Communication Orb Items: Either 10,000 coins or a Law rune, a slayer gem and a molten glass. Return to Sir Tiffy, and speak with him. Turns out that you're just an agent who will track Dellagar down for a recovery team to capture the evil mage, Tiffy will mention that you need a device called a commorb- which you can either have Tiffy make (By giving him a Law rune, a slayer gem, and a molten glass), or by giving him 10,000 coins. Give him the money/items and he will give you the Temple Knight Communication Orb, which is needed throughout the quest. Note: providing the raw materials is much more cost effective, but giving the 10.000 coins saves time. Tiffy now asks you to contact your information operative, Savant. You have several options for controlling your commorb: Scan: 'Once in range, you can scan for Solus Dellagar to find him. '''Contact: '''Allows you to contact Savant. Savant is a Temple Knight agent who helps you defeat Solus Dellagar. She can only be seen in the commorb, though her real location is hidden. '''Use: '''Just your normal, everyday ''use option. '''Playback: '''Give you your current and past assignments. Contact Savant using the commorb. She tells you that you should investigate the Taverley Dungeon where the Black Knights supposedly are and you should also take a look at the Zamorak mage that is interested in Runecrafting. Down in the dungeon '''Items: Commorb, armour, weapon, and enough food to kill a level 30 Black Knight (weak to water spells) and be hit while running through the dungeon. Head over to the Taverley Dungeon. If you start from the western bank in Falador, use the agility shortcut south-west of the bank and head north-west till you see the Taverley Dungeon ladder, just south of Taverley. You can also use the Lodestone to get to Taverley, then walk south, east to the bridge, and south-west to the dungeon (or use the stepping stones south-east of Taverley bank). If you have 70+ agility it is recommended that you take the agility shortcut right when you go down the ladder into the dungeon. Then run east past the blue dragons and out the door. Now run south past the lesser demons and chaos dwarfs. This way is faster than going all the way around. If you do not have 70+ agility, climb down the stairs, head north past the skeletons, and open the gate on the right, in between the suits of armour. Go east, and then head south, past the magic axes, Poison Scorpions, chaos dwarves, and finally the hill giants and into the Black Knight's rooms. Make your way to the south-western-most room to find Lord Daquarius. Talk to him, but he won't help you. Savant advises you not to try to bluff him into giving you something. Go kill a level 30 Black Knight, however, and Daquarius will give in, begging you not to kill any more of his men. Be warned: if you are wearing a piece of temple knight or white knight armour, the knights will be aggressive towards you, making it difficult to talk to Lord Daquarius. Talk to him again, and he tells you that Solus is in a place with a lot of fur that is not bear fur. It won't count if you kill a Black Knight before talking to Lord Daquarius, leave after killing a Black Knight, or get interrupted during the ensuing conversation. Trade for information with the Zamorak mage Items: Commorb, 20 unnoted rune essence or pure essence, Varrock Teleport (optional) Grab twenty unnoted rune or pure essence. Then, if you have not already started the Abyss (miniquest), you will have to talk to the Zamorak Mage north of Edgeville. You can find him at the end of the river, just north of Edgeville but he will say the Wilderness isn't a place to talk so he tells you to meet him at the altar of Zamorak. If you have started this miniquest, you may go straight to the southeast corner of Varrock. Once in the altar of Zamorak (Which is located south of Aubury's Rune Shop in the south-east corner of the city in Varrock) ask about Solus Dellagar. He will not speak to you if you are wearing items from other gods, such as Guthix armour, Void Knight equipment, or Saradomin armour. The Zamorak mage offers to trade what he knows about Solus for your commorb, but Savant stops you. He then offers to trade his information for twenty unnoted rune or pure essence. Talk to the mage again, and trade him the twenty unnoted rune/pure essences. You must give him twenty essence at one time for him to accept them, and they cannot be in pouches at the time. He tells you somewhat unhelpfully that Solus is east of the mage. Savant reminds you that Daquarius said Solus is with furry animals of some kind. Your character then very smartly figures out Solus Dellagar is in Canifis. Chasing Solus Dellagar Items: Commorb, light source, Canifis lodestone (optional), any teleportation aids you have to all over Gielinor (optional), food, and armour. Now head to Canifis. Once you enter the village of werewolves, Savant contacts you and says she is going to scan for Solus. She tells you a bit about a teleporting experiment and suggests you scan for Solus. If you accidentally click and skip the conversation started by Savant you won't be able to access the conversation via the commorb. You can just teleport to the Canifis lodestone and she will talk to you again, or if you ask her about your assignment she will tell you that you need to talk to the Mage and the Black Knight still. This can be fixed by leaving Canifis and then returning shortly after being cautious not to skip the conversation again. Without this conversation you cannot scan and you cannot advance in the quest. Choose the Scan option with your commorb as you walk around Canifis until you uncover Solus. Solus briefly appears, speaks with you, and disappears. Savant then appears and gives you a clue to Solus's next whereabouts. From this point on, you'll be chasing Solus throughout Gielinor, and each time you find him you'll receive an item in your inventory. That item is a hint for where to go next. The items appear in random order, so below is a list of items that you may receive, along with the location the item is a hint for: *'Banana:' Musa Point banana plantation. Solus may teleport you to Camelot, attack or he will summon a level 34 Black Knight. *'Beer': The bar in Yanille. *'Bear Fur': The Fur stall in the East Ardougne marketplace *'Bone spear: 'Dorgeshuun Mines. You'll find a "poor maiden kidnapped by the evil Solus," who turns out to be Solus himself, who will sucker punch you and leave. (You will have to bring a light source, and follow the goblin to the back of the cave in order to scan for Solus). *'Cape (blue):' Champions' Guild. Solus will throw some smoke in your face, blinding you until Savant is done talking. Although Savant says that the smoke is highly poisonous, the player will not receive poison damage. (You may need to be INSIDE the guild for the scan to work) *'Castle wars ticket: 'Castle Wars. Solus may attack you and teleport you to another location. (Standing just West of the green portal works) *'Cream Hat:' Grand Tree. Solus may teleport you to Camelot, or attack you with a spell, causing you to be teleported to Falador and your life points to be sapped below 5%. *'Cream Robe: 'Tree Gnome Stronghold, near the top of the Grand Tree. *'Earmuffs: 'Canifis Slayer Tower. Solus may teleport you to Camelot or summon a level 32 Black Knight. *'Eye patch: 'Brimhaven pub. Solus may teleport you to Camelot. *'Fake beard: 'Ali Morrisane's stall in Al-Kharid. Solus may sharply reduce your life points, teleport you to Camelot, or summon a level 32 Black Knight. *'Fremennik cloak: 'Rellekka. Solus may teleport you to Camelot or summon a level 34 Black Knight. *'Fur: 'Ardougne Market. Solus may sharply reduce your life points or summon a level 34 Black Knight. There is a bug where you can get the black knight stuck and can summon another one by scanning again before the next talk. With multiple out they can attack you. Solus may also teleport you to Camelot. *'Giant frog legs: 'Lumbridge Swamp Caves, specifically the southern bit with the level 64 giant frogs, near the entrance to the Tears of Guthix Cavern. Be sure to bring a lightsource, preferably an oil or bullseye lantern, and a rope. Solus may teleport you to Camelot or summon a level 34 Black Knight. *'Goblin mail: 'Goblin Village. Solus may attack you or teleport you to Camelot. *'Greenman's ale: 'Yanille pub. Solus may attack you or teleport you away. *'Pure essence, twenty noted: 'Rune Essence mines. This is the final location, you will fight Solus here. *'Red vine worm: 'McGrubor's Wood, Solus may teleport you to Camelot may also summon a level 34 or 36 black knight. May also attack you, resulting in Savant teleporting you to Falador, where you will receive a very large amount of damage from Solus' spell. *'Toy horsey: 'Draynor Village, near Diango. Solus may teleport you to Camelot or summon a level 34 Black Knight. *'Unholy symbol: 'Scorpius Grave, north of the Observatory with all the ghosts. May teleport you to Camelot. *'Wizard hat: 'Wizards' Tower. He may attack you or teleport you to a random location. Notes: *'Do NOT wear a Ring of Life while scanning for Solus. If you are teleported and reduced to 5% health, your Ring of Life will trigger teleporting you again to another location.' :* At about the third scan location, Solus will become irritated by your perseverance. You will have a short conversation, and taunt him at the end. In response, he will use a particularly strong Flames of Zamorak spell. This will lower your life points to a fraction of your maximum life points. Protect from Magic does not affect damage the spell, but the spell will NEVER kill you as Savant will fortunately protect you (you will still be severely damaged). You will then be teleported back to Falador, in the White Knight's Castle with all of your items. :*Solus may also teleport you to various places, most commonly Camelot. :*Prior to your getting the clue of twenty noted rune essence/pure essence, Solus will summon a level 34 Black Knight to take you out. You may kill the knight if you wish; however, it does not matter, as it will disappear if you leave the scanning area. :*After you finish this quest, you keep every item you receive from this section. :*As of update in 26 October, 2015 travelling to Karamja and Brimhaven via ports require 60k gold. To omit the cost the player can change death respawn to TzHaar city and bank then suicide, then retrieving the items from bank just west of respawn point, and exit the city to venture to Brimhaven or Karamja. Eventually, you get the noted rune essence clue, so head off to whichever Rune Essence mine teleport spot you want. Upon entering the mine, you view a cutscene where Savant summons fifteen rangers to attack but Solus Dellagar kills them all with Ice Barrage, dealing 700 damage to each Temple Knight. After that, the cutscene ends, and Solus is greatly weakened. Finish off Solus Dellagar yourself. If you are using ranged, you will not be able to retrieve spare arrows/bolts after the fight.(Note: You can also pick up and bury the 15 bones that the rangers leave when they are killed.) Solus is fairly easy, with no specific combat level, around 3500 life points, and only uses melee due to being weakened. Once he is defeated, you receive his hat in your inventory. Return to Falador, talk to Sir Amik Varze, and hand over Solus's hat. If the hat is lost, speak to Savant to obtain another one. Congratulations. Quest complete! Talk to Sir Amik again, who will explain about the knight-ranking system and killing Black Knights. Rewards *1 quest point * *Access to the armoury of the White Knights *20 noted pure/rune essence and the other items (from chasing Solus) * Music unlocked *Royale *Attack IV Required for completing Completion of Wanted! is required for the following: *Devious Minds *Quiet Before the Swarm *The Slug Menace *While Guthix Sleeps *Falador Tasks: **'Medium:' "It's Nothing Personal" *Desert Tasks: **'Elite:' "Sun Shade" (Solus Dellagar needs to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Transcript Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of Black Knights. You start off as a Novice at 100 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll advance in rank. *No rank - 0 Black Knights *Novice - 100 Black Knights *Peon - 200 Black Knights *Page - 300 Black Knights *Noble - 500 Black Knights *Adept - 800 Black Knights *Master - 1,300 Black Knights Players can check their rank in the Wanted! quest journal. In addition, the game window will tell you when you've reached a new rank, such as "Congratulations! you are now a White Knight Adept!". The Knight rankings are necessary to buy White equipment, each new rank unlocks better equipment for purchase, you can also buy the equipment at the G.E. Players can also lower their rank by killing White Knights. Each White Knight killed subtracts one Black Knight kill from a player's rank. Ex-members who have completed the Wanted! quest can continue to advance in ranks by killing Black Knights, but cannot purchase White Knight Equipment unless they resubscribe. After the update on 26 November 2008, players may kill Elite Black Knights to raise their ranks. Killing an Elite Black Knight counts as 10 normal Black Knight kills. Trivia *After completion of Wanted!, the Adventurer's Log will read "As a shortcut to being deputised into the White Knights, I tracked down and defeated a dangerous mage known as Solus Dellagar." *When scanning at the third location (before Solus reduces the player's life points), your character will say "Dead or alive, you're coming with me" this is a reference to the Robocop films from the 80's and 90's. *When Solus summons the Black Knight he says "Say hello to my little friend.". This is a reference to the movie "Scarface". *If a player leaves through the rune essence portal or teleports while fighting Solus and comes back, the cutscene will repeat itself. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And after I had finally managed to track him down, let me tell you, that Solus Dellagar fellow was almost as powerful as he was insane!" *At the beginning of the cutscene when Solus talks with the Mage of Zamorak, he still uses the old Ancient Magicks teleport animation. *If the player tells Sir Amik about their desire to denounce their status as a Temple Knight while wearing Initiate armour, Sir Amik will say, "But you're wearing their armour!" The player will respond, "So? Did you hear me bad mouth the armour? The armour is cool, I keep the armour!" *When you first talk to Sir Tiffy, you will mention elemental items, whether you have done Elemental Workshop quests or not. *Savant uses incorrect terminology, saying "Over and Out!". 'Over' meaning 'I've finished talking and am expecting a reply', 'Out' meaning 'I am finished talking and am not expecting a reply' nl:Wanted! es:Wanted! fi:Wanted! et:Wanted! Category:Quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Temple Knights